Shadows
by Xterminater
Summary: Thirty years after the events of Spirits a now 56 year old Xterminater is dragged out or retirement to help the US government defeat the Triangle Defense Corporation, will he succeed or will fate finally catch up with him. (rated for violence, language, scenes of exterme gore) (OC submissions are accepted and welcome)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** _District 8, South Los Angeles, 0900 hours _

_Sgt. Joe "Wolf" Harmer Seal Team VI, June 12 2046._

The unmarked SUV`s came to a abrupt stop very near the

curb and me and my men poured out and surrounded the

house as fast as possible before me and Cpt. Jule walked

up to the front door, "ready" I asked she nodded in reply

then I kicked the door open and we stormed inside and

were greeted by emptiness so me and Jule walked into the

living room to continue the search. We looked around on

the mantle there was a box full of medals with a picture of

our HVI, a redhead female, a black and redhead female,

and a blonde male standing on a beach smiling on the left

of it, "well you finally showed up" a deep worn voice said

from behind us we both whipped around M6 rifles at the

ready there sitting in a chair was an old man with a

heavily scarred face but who`s deep blue eyes still

showed vigor and life. "Are you Xterminater?" Cpt. Jule

asked which caused the man to look up very abruptly

"Xterminater…. I haven`t heard that name in a long time"

he said smiling in apparent recollection, "are you or aren`t

you" I said harshly "you know your nothing like your old

man said you were" he said grinning "enough games"

said another Seal who had stepped into the room "give me

five minutes I need to get my stuff" the man said before

getting up and walking to the bedroom. When he returned

to the living room he was clad in the same outfit shown in

the picture "are we going or you going to sit around and

stare at my stuff" he said with some displeasure in his

voice, "alright let`s go" I said before nodding to Cpt. Jule

and stepping out of the house and climbing in one of the

unmarked SUV`s and helping the man in before we

departed for the USS Jack Carver just offshore. After a

ten minute drive to the local airport we got out of the

vehicles and began walking towards our VTOL at the end

of the runway which was about a hundred meters away,

during the walk Xterminater said nothing he simply

tweaked with his tacpad and muttered to himself until our

commander stepped out and addressed him with a broad

smile "well the legend himself returns" but Xterminater

just brushed by him and jumped into the aircraft. We

followed in short order before the pilot took off and

headed for the Carver as fast as the aircraft could go

this meant we had about a two minute journey until we

reached the Carver, the pilot then carefully maneuvered

onto the flight deck and touched down near the bridge

while we hopped off and grouped on the flight deck and

waited for the Admiral to come and greet us. About a

minute later the admiral stepped onto the flight deck and

motioned for us to come inside so me, Xterminater, and

Cpt. Jule headed inside and followed the admiral to the

briefing room, "good job Sgt. I was hoping you`d succeed

in bringing him in" the admiral said with a smile before

turning to Xterminater "I hope you have a reason for

dragging me out of a twenty year retirement admiral" he

said with displeasure in his voice. The admiral sighed and

walked over to the briefing table and bringing up a

hologram image of a man "Juan Kalzar leader of the

Triangle Defense Corporation which defends the

Bermuda Triangle I don`t think you need any

introduction" she said turning to him, Xterminater simply

stared at the hologram with rage in his eyes "no I don`t

what do you want done with him?" she looked at him

"well since you asked the government has had enough of

him so we want him dead and you're the only person

who`s come close to killing him" hearing this Xterminater

got a smile on his face. Then he turned to the admiral

"alright then if you want my help I have one condition

which is that I have access to your drone fleet for support

okay" the admiral hesitated for a moment then nodded

"alright it`s a deal" she said beaming before heading back

to the bridge, I then turned to him in shock "why the hell

would you need access to our drone fleet" I screamed at

him "you ever fought this guys men?" he asked "no why"

I responded "well I have those fuckers can cloak

themselves and their weapons and appear invisible to

human eyes that`s why I need the drones" he replied

with anger present in his voice. I continued to stare at him

trying to figure him out when he piped up "you know if

you were anything like your old man you would have

figured me out already" he sais smirking to himself and I

began to feel rage bubble inside me for only a couple

seconds until I couldn`t hold it in anymore, "fuck you

alright you don`t know a damn thing about my father and

you never will so just stop talking about him" I yelled at

him "actually I know a lot about your father" he replied

calmly "ya how" I replied back "because I`m your father"

he said looking at me with a dead serious expression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**_ Gate 2, Panama Canal, 0600 hours, Sgt. _

_Joe "Wolf" Harmer Seal Team VI, June 13 2046._ It`s

been almost a day since me and a team had roused

Xterminater from retirement to help in our fight against

the TDC and now I find out he`s my long lost father after

a genetic test last night came back positive what I just

don`t understand is why him why now, I decided to get

some answers and proceeded to his stateroom before

opening the door and sitting down so we could talk and so

I could figure some things out about TDC and my past

along with why he`d left twenty something years ago,

"Alright I need answers about the TDC so don`t play

around this time okay" I said calmly "alright kid here

goes" he replied with a calm demeanor before turning on

his tacpad and bringing up a holographic image of

Hawaii. (Flashback):_ Hawaii, July 14__th__ 2014._ _This is _

_where the TDC was founded by SOCOM for the defense _

_of the Bermuda Triangle see back then we didn`t have _

_fancy drones like today, we had first gen types like _

_Predator (B), Globalhawk, Firescout, but UGV`s weren`t _

_developed yet we still had to rely on ground troops to get _

_shit done. Though I wasn`t a soldier I was a hired gun _

_who got payed big for offing whoever the U.S government _

_didn`t consider important enough to send S.E.A.L`s after _

_until I was hired to infiltrate the TDC headquarters, see _

_the project leader went crazy with money and turned on _

_the government for not providing more funding and so _

_they hire me to off him but refuse to send in Team VI to _

_help. Though at this point it didn`t matter I had enough _

_money to hire my own team only problem was I worked _

_alone and didn`t know anyone in the business so I did the _

_next best thing I hung around bars in seedy area`s looking _

_for candidates and that `s when I met someone of my _

_same ability, her name was Felicity Ira and she was new _

_to the game of hired guns but was a veteran serial killer _

_she didn`t flinch at disemboweling someone with a kitchen _

_knife or death by dismemberment fact is the more gory it _

_was the more she enjoyed it. Then I ran into a problem no _

_one else would work with her for the simple fact she was _

_female and was considered unfit to be a hired gun and so _

_it was just me and her, granted I had my doubts so I gave _

_her a test to break into a TDC outpost and recover files _

_relating to the main facility which she completed in four _

_hours without being discovered and that was more than _

_good enough for me. So we geared up and prepared to go _

_in figuring that it would be easy and that we would be _

_done by dawn instead it turned into a fucking shit show, _

_so we take a first gen Vtol into the main facility and as _

_soon as we get over a fucking barrage of SAM`s knocks us _

_outta the sky. When we come too the Vtol`s on fire and _

_guarded by two men and a BTR 80 so I motion to Felicity _

_to take the two guys out which she does but alerts the BTR _

_which I jump onto and throw in some C4, course that _

_amount of plastic explosive fucking thing was obliterated _

_and then we proceed towards the facility and as we get _

_over the crest of a hill we come upon a warzone turns out _

_JSOC thought I fucked them over and attacked the facility _

_themselves._ I stared at him slowly deciphering what he`d

said when it hit me "where`s this Felicity girl?" I asked

him urgency in my voice "I think I might know but word

of warning she doesn`t like being called a girl" he said

before getting up and putting on the nanosuit I gave him, I

then turned on my tacpad and contacted the admiral

"admiral Xterminater`s identified someone who may help

us I`m prepping a covert response team Wolf out" I then

turned and followed my father towards hanger bay two.

_0900 hours, Venice Italy, June 13 2046._ I stared at

Xterminater in disbelief "a female stripper club you`ve

gotta be kidding me" I said with shock "if there`s one

thing that age hasn`t changed for Felicity it`s her love of

women" he said smiling before stepping inside with my

group in tow, he walked over to the bar counter "you seen

someone by the name of Felicity" he asked the bartender

"in the back room with someone why?" Xterminater said

nothing he simply walked over to the back room pushed

the security guard aside and opened the door. Inside stood

Felicity and the other girl from the photo who were

arguing and didn`t notice Xterminater or my team "ever

since the team disbanded it`s been a snore fest for you and

me Mayhem come on" Felicity said in a pleading tone to

the other woman, "no I`ll never be on a team with you

ever since that night Felicity so go find someone else to

disturb" the woman was obviously angered "besides

without Xterminater or the team will never be

whole" that`s when Mayhem stopped and started to back

away from the door causing Felicity to whip around

knives drawn. I stood tall and stepped inside the room

"who are you?" Felicity asked in a threatening tone "I`m

an Navy Seal I`m here to collect you and Mayhem"

Felicity smiled broadly "nice try creep" she hissed before

whipping out her knives and throwing both of them at me

this caused me to close my eyes and jerk away expecting

the impact, it never came though I opened my eyes and

turned to see both knives floating in the air suspended by

something which is when Xterminater stepped out of the

shadows "hello Felicity" he said before sending the

knives back into their respective sheaths. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** Both Mayhem and Felicity stood in

shock at the person who stood before him before finally

Felicity spoke up "Xterminater but I thought you and

perished in Turkey twenty years ago?" finally I`d

had it "enough already if my father was dead do you think

I`d be standing here" Xterminater looked up at me "that`s

not how things happened son" (Flashback):_ Turkey July _

_4__th__ 2036. It had been a year since I`d been on an op due to _

_you being born and that morning I get a package with _

_shitloads of satellite imagery and video from over Turkey _

_where I had two operatives the blond in the picture _

_Lonewolf and a german guy named Frederick Haus, the _

_photos weren`t very descriptive but the video was a damn _

_goldmine especially the part were they got kidnapped by _

_him. _I looked at him "wait a minute who kidnapped them"

I asked. (continued):_ The person who kidnapped them his _

_name was Shadow though I was surprised it was him _

_cause the last time I saw that bastard was a decade _

_earlier in the Triangle where I fucking drown him, turns _

_out he had a double who could mimic his voice, _

_movement, everything and so while I think he`s dead he`s _

_still fucking alive planning his revenge which apparently _

_involves capturing Lonewolf and drawing me out. So like _

_an idiot I fell for it and banded the team together before _

_decided with your mom Misty about what to do with you _

_we figured it best you be adopted so we signed the papers _

_and you ended up with the Harmer`s then we moved on _

_Turkey, we get there about four I the morning and move _

_on the compound Lonewolf`s being held in but strangely _

_we encountered no resistance until we found all the _

_guards pissed drunk from a party and so we moved on _

_into the main hanger and we find Lonewolf man was it _

_ugly. He been tortured to death both his kneecaps and _

_elbows had been blow out, he`d been castrated with a _

_twelve gauge shotgun, his ears had been cut off, his nose _

_was smashed in, his eyes had been pulled out, and he had _

_three bullet wounds to the head, I swear to god Mayhem _

_and Misty puked for a good ten minutes me and Felicity _

_just examined the corpse more closely then while Felicity _

_went to check on the others I decided to pay respect to my _

_old friend at least I was going to until I felt cold steel _

_press into the back of my head. I knew who it was without _

_turning "hello Shadow" I said with a hint of anger in my _

_voice "Xterminater" was his cold reply "seems the last _

_time I saw you were fucking drowning" I said smiling "no _

_that was a double whom I was very fond of and which you _

_will pay for" that`s when I noticed TDC troops overpower _

_Mayhem and Felicity, they left Misty alone well except for _

_tying her to another chair and begin loading their_

_weapons but then Shadow yelled "no leave her to me you _

_see I want my friend to witness this moment and _

_remember it forever" before turning to Misty with a _

_shotgun and firing. The first shot blew out her right knee _

_and she screamed in pain then he pumped it and blew out _

_her other knee gleaming at her suffering he then grabbed _

_her elbows and twisted shattering both her arms and _

_earning more screams from her he then drew my knife _

_which he stole from me and twirled it in the air, then _

_Misty spoke "fu...fuck…you…you…bas…bastard" then he _

_plunged my knife into her chest and twisted where her _

_heart was then got up nodded and disappeared around a _

_corner then I ran over to her "Misty…don`t you…fucking _

_die on me you hear" I screamed at her trying to keep her _

_going "Xterminater…there`s…something…you need _

_to…know" "what…what is it""I…I had… twins… your _

_daughter…is…is…out…there…don`t…let…her…" then _

_she faded away in my arms then I retrieved my knife from _

_her "I`m sorry…my love" I said before turning to the sky _

"_Shadow!" was all I could scream._ I looked at him "you

mean to say I have a sister out there at the mercy of this

sick fucker" "no because that sick fucker is dead" he

replied" (Flashback):_ I found out where he was hiding _

_courtesy of a favor I was owed by someone named Jonas _

_Cavor you think I`m sadistic this guy man he was fucking _

_cannibalistic he`d actually eat peoples hearts in front of _

_them anyway he tells me that Shadows hiding in the same _

_compound Bin Laden was killed in and that he was being _

_funded by TDC, so I phone up the CIA turns out they were _

_looking for him to because he`d attempted to kill the _

_president and succeeded so I tell them were he is and they _

_go in personally but I knew they were gonna get _

_slaughtered the minute they breached so I sat back and _

_waited on their go and sure as shit the minute they breach _

_a fucking M2 Browning opens up cuts half of `em down _

_the rest take cover and return fire. While the chaos is _

_going on out front I slip in the back and watch as he _

_tortures a CIA operative "who said where I was" he was _

_screaming then the operative spoke "fuck you _

_cocksucker"that signaled the end of life but the way _

_Shadow killed him reminded me of Misty and I lost it, _

"_Shadow" was all I screamed before vaulting through the _

_window grabbing his guard plunging my hand through his _

_chest breaking his spine tearing out his heart and shoving _

_it down his throat then I turned to Shadow who actually _

_had fear in his eyes and he finally realized who he was _

_dealing with so he pulls his knife and runs right at me. _

_That was his mistake cause I vaulted over a sofa fired two _

_rounds from Misty`s five seven then drew my knife and _

_ripped it through his right knee then his left before _

_knocking him to the ground and plunging it into his _

_shoulder before bringing up Misty`s five seven and _

_pressing it into his head, he just smiled at me "come on _

_we both know you won`t do it deep down you fear and _

_respect me Xterminater so lets…" I pulled the trigger and _

_that last round tore threw his fucking brain but I strapped _

_him full of C4 just to confirm the kill which I did when I _

_blew it up that is._ I looked at him then at the two women

and then at my men" oh by the way" he said "let`s go I

really want some lunch" I smiled before nodding and

proceeding out of the club and into the Vtol which had

been parked in the main street waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Authors Note: Thank you to XDioxideX **

**for submitting the OC Ky he is kinda a critical part of **

**this chapter because he is the first reader submitted **

**OC for this story once again thank you.** _USS Jack _

_Carver, Unknown Location, 1000 hours, Sgt. Joe "Wolf" _

_Harmer Seal Team VI, June 14__th__ 2046._ We all stood in a

debrief room looking in astonishment at the new guy who

sat in front of us he had jet black hair, bright green eyes,

pale skin with lots of freckles, a lanky thin body, and

stood 6`1 that`s when he looked up and noticed us

"hey there the names Kyle Alexander but you can call me

Ky or Stark whichever suits" "welcome to team six Ky" I

said before noticing the weapon in his hands, "an MSR

really you`ll need something better" Ky looked up with

shock written all over his face "like what" he asked I

tapped my tacpad and opened up a nearby weapons case

before pulling out the contents. "XR 25 Tactical Sniper

Rifle uses magnetic burst tech to fire a 20mm sabot round

at thirty thousand feet per second and can dispatch a

target at seven miles, uses a NightTech scope with

scanning, range, and gravity compensation tech to

ensure a one shot kill can also be fired underwater" Ky

looked up "did someone say something about water

where`s the water!" while jumping up and down until he

tripped and fell over a desk, I walked over and extended

my hand which he grabbed immediately "your stuff is

waiting in state room 226 don`t enter the room to the left

the guy who lives there doesn`t like unannounced

visitors" then Ky exited the room and went down the hall

then one of my men yelled "sir you`d better come see this

right away" which made me turn and run towards the

control room. I rushed in and ran over to my teammate

"what`s going on" the man simply pointed to the

computer "see for yourself" he said I turned and saw a

mass of radar contacts appear "oh shit contact the admiral

now!" he nodded and turned on his tacpad "admiral we`ve

got a mass of contacts headed straight for the Carver I

advise battle stations" he then turned to me lets get to the

armory now!" he nodded and we ran for the main armory,

seconds later a massive explosion rocked the ship and Ky

came wheeling around the corner "what the fuck`s going

on" he yelled over the noise of the alarms "we`re under

attack alert as many men as you can go!" he nodded and

ran off right before Xterminater, Felicity, and Mayhem

appeared "you thinking what I`m thinking son?" he asked

gripping a M6 rifle "yah only TDC could mount this kind

of attack" I said knowing what our next move had to be

"alright open the armory" I said. It took all of my strength

to wrench open the door to the main armory and when it

finally gave I rushed inside and began to grab magazines

and grenades for everyone before passing them down the

ever growing line outside then just as I was about to exit

an enemy grabbed me and tossed me to the ground then

aimed at my head with his shotgun before chambering a

round and pulling the trigger, but I never felt a round hit

me for someone grabbed me and tossed me aside before

taking the full force of the shot I looked over and saw

everything in slow motion as Mayhem`s upper body

exploded into a red mist punctuated by bits of muscle,

blood, brain matter, and bone flying through the air in all

directions the enemy soldier then turned to me only for

Xterminater grab him from behind and in one savage

twist tear his head right from his shoulders and kick the

body out the window neck still spurting blood. I looked at

him while he held the head in his hand before tossing it

out the window too before turning and helping me up "we

need to get above decks to survey what`s happening" he

said turning to the nearest staircase "what about the

elevators?" I asked turning towards one and coming face

to face with Felicity "no good the powers been cut" I then

turned towards my father "alright we need take retake

control of the ship to the upper deck" I said before

running up the stairs an kicking open the door to the flight

deck, the scene that greeted me was of absolute carnage

hundreds of men lay dead on the deck many in six or

more pieces while dozens others lay wounded screaming

for help whilst enemy rounds torn into the walls and deck

surrounding us then something in the corner of my eye

caught my attention an enemy Titan drone was headed

right for us "oh shit" I yelled just as it`s chaingun focused

in on me then a loud bang came from above me and the

drone wobbled in place before exploding. I looked above

me to see Ky on a platform with a smirk on his face

holding his MSR "I forgot to tell you guys I was really

adept at modifying weapons so I gave Nailgun an upgrade

and man do I like it" then just as I began to relax another

massive explosion tore through the ship causing it to list

heavily to port and sent all of us rolling down the flight

deck towards the sea "ropes now!" I called out firing a

tether towards the bridge as did the rest of my group and

we hung there watching as debris fell into the ocean then

all of a sudden Ky yelled out "shit!" right before Vtol

fell right into us snapped our lines and sent us plunging

into the turbulent ocean. I came to floating on a life raft

surrounded by other exhausted survivors and in the

distance I could see the smoldering hulk or the Carver

slowly descending into the ocean that`s when I heard the

roar of jet engines and everyone looked up and began to

cheer as a Vtol with the US flag painted on descended

over us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Authors Note: Yeah Chapter Five is finally up I apologize for the wait I temprarily ran out of ideas and haven`t felt well the last few days but I **

**pushed myself and here is chapter five hope you enjoy. **_USS Chevron, Task Group 45, Somewhere _

_above the Marianas Trench, Sgt. Joe "Wolf" Harmer Seal _

_Team VI, 1945 hours June 16__th__ 2046._ "So explain to me

why we`re floating over the deepest area of water in the

world" Xterminater said while working on his tacpad and

just as Admiral Kirkman drew a breath to explain Felicity

kicked open the door and barged into the room shaking

visibly "uh you guys better come see this" she said in

shock, Xterminater turned to her "what`s the matter?" she

pointed to the door seconds before a person in a

wheelchair rolled into the room head facing the ground "if

it isn`t my favorite merc without a mouth" he said in a

worn voice before looking up at Xterminater causing him

to drop his tacpad in shock "what the…Wolf but you died

twenty years ago" the man smiled "guess some of your

luck rubbed off on me huh" then we heard footsteps enter

the room" "hey Xterminater" came an unfamiliar voice

which caused Xterminater to pass out. After a minute

Xterminater recovered and hauled himself into a sitting

position then looked at the other man "learned from the

best" he said smiling at the other man before sitting up

"okay what the fuck is going on I mean Fox last time I

saw you was almost twenty five years ago are you sure

I`m not dead" Fox smiled "well then your about to be

more surprised" he said before motioning to the door and

in stepped the most unlikely of people and this time when

Xterminater passed out he didn`t get back up, we ended

up waiting an hour for him to wake up and even then we

were still concerned and that was when he bolted up and

drew his sidearm momentarily before putting it away

while Felicity helped him up all the while I stood staring

at the third guest who smiled as Xterminater got back up

"miss me?" she asked with a grin. I walked over to

Xterminater and helped him sit down before asking "who

the fuck is she?" he smiled while repositioning himself

on the chair before answering me "kid this is Solstice

she`s my sister" I stood still for several moments and I

could fell the expression of shock on my face then

Felicity broke the silence "wait a minute you have a sister

why didn`t you mention it to me" she replied with the best

puppy dog eyes she could muster "because you a little

more aggressive back then and I didn`t want that so I said

nothing" he said before turning to his sister and hugging

her, after a few more minutes the admiral piped up "can I

please get on with explaining why we`re here"

Xterminater then turned to him "oh yah of course" before

focusing on the T.V in front of us "below us lies TDC

Command Sub ZV 35 this is the fucker with the TDC

drone control codes and you all know what that means it

means if we get our hands on them those flying fuckers

will be ours and we`ll be able to take down TDC" the

admiral then turned to Xterminater "I know how much

you want Juan dead but we need him alive for a very

important interrogation got it" Xterminater walked right

up to the admiral before speaking in a low almost

threatening tone "I don`t give a damn if he was worth a

billion dollars alive you have no idea what he did to me

none!" the admiral stepped backwards before sighing

"one more thing that sub surfaces every three months to

gather supplies and tonight there due so you`ve got a ten

minute window to get on board good luck" then

proceeded out the bridge door leaving us alone in the

room. Felicity then turned to Xterminater and asked the

unthinkable "what did Juan do to you?" Xterminater gave

her a withering look that even made her cringe "it was a

long time ago and far away but if you want to know so

badly I`ll tell you" he said in a hate filled voice

(Flashback): _I was pretty sure Shadow was the last of my _

_enemies but then just as I was settling so I could mourn _

_the loss of my team my sister shows up out of nowhere _

_and explains how we where related, then a civil war _

_breaks out in Korea between north and south but the _

_western governments don`t want to get involved so the _

_CIA asks me to go in and scout for possible reasons to get _

_the west involved and find them I did whole fucking north _

_was bent on using bio weapons to win and most of them _

_were supplied by TDC which became the last straw for _

_western governments and a task force was sent out to deal _

_with TDC what a fucking mistake. So while I explore the _

_north for any sign of attack plans I meet up with Solstice _

_who was a reporter at the time covering the outbreak of _

_the war so I warn her about the weapons and tell her to _

_get the hell out of Korea but she refuses and goes to film _

_and photograph the weapons containers at a shipyard _

_near Pyongyang, by the next day I hadn`t heard from her _

_and got concerned then this unlabeled box arrives at my _

_hideout containing video footage of my sister being _

_abducted by TDC troops and then fucking Juan appears _

_at the end and gives this warning "you have thirty six _

_hours to convince your boss to call of the American attack _

_on my men if you don`t you`ll never see your sister again" _

_and then it just ended but what he didn`t know was I don`t _

_take orders from my enemies so I decided to rescue my _

_sister terrible idea on my part. So I get everything _

_prepped and slip into his compound that night and that's _

_where I earned the nickname Vampire for my ability to _

_strike in complete darkness which helped because he had _

_fifty security guards in the compound but then when I _

_reach my sister and think everything is all right man did I _

_get a surprise, I just untied her when he charges and rams _

_me aside into a wall we both draw our sidearms but I _

_drew faster and put a bullet right into his leg right before _

_he shot the gun out of my hands with is only bullet then _

_we started brawling only difference between this fight and _

_my last was that I got my ass kicked before he detonated _

_the compound and left me and my sister for dead._ Me and

Felicity just looked at him in awe and shock before I

spoke up "so that`s why you hate Juan" I asked "no that's

just one reason I loathe him and intend this will be over

soon" then he got up grabbed his tacpad and headed for

the deck "you guys coming?" he said before I nodded and

we followed him upstairs to the deck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**_ Strike Team Alpha, JSOC, 100 meters from _

_TDC Command Sub ZV 35, Sgt. Joe "Wolf" Harmer Seal _

_Team VI, 0000 hours June 17__th__ 2046._ I swam slowly

towards the sub with just my head above water the only

problem was I couldn`t see the rest of my team and had

know idea where they were then all a sudden Ky broke

the surface to my left laughing quietly "Ky what the hell

are you doing we have to be quiet" I whispered angrily

"hey if I`m going to be forced to risk my life I might as

well enjoy myself" he hissed back before continuing

towards the sub, then Xterminater and Fox appeared

behind me before Fox sighed "he reminds me of you

when you were younger" he said to Xterminater "yah well

at least I didn`t try and get you killed unlike what he`s

doing" Xterminater replied back chuckling to himself

seconds before he latched onto the side and looked up

"four men they don`t seem to notice us" then we

exchanged silent nods before grabbing our targets and

dragging them under. Mine fought especially hard but I

had surprised him and applied to much pressure to his

windpipe and after ten seconds he stopped squirming

before surfacing and hauling myself aboard "why didn`t

we use knives?" Ky asked then Xterminater replied

"because that would put blood in the water and this area is

famous for recent discoveries" Ky pondered for a moment

"like what?" "they never told the public but ten years ago

Megalodon was found alive here most averaging around a

hundred feet and I don`t know about you but I don`t feel

like pissing one off" Xterminater said bluntly leaving Ky

with a look of shock all over his face, we then proceeded

to a ventilation hatch which I pried open before gesturing

to my group "lets go the subs preparing to dive" before

jumping in I was followed by Fox, then Ky, and then

Xterminater then I turned and nodded and we activated

our tactical camo suits before moving forward towards the

bridge which was likely heavily guarded but I didn`t care

I just wanted to put an end to TDC. After five minutes of

endlessly getting lost we found a map of the ship and took

a digital copy "you know what I don`t get?" Ky asked

"what?" Fox responded "why there isn`t more people in

the hallways this place is like a ghost ship" "they don`t

need to many people to operate the ship and even less for

the diving process beside most of the crew is asleep

anyway" I said before motioning for us to continue

towards the bridge which was according to the map in the

next compartment, then we reached a hatch guarded by

one very large man "I got this" Xterminater said wickedly

before disabling his cloak "what the.. hey you can`t be

here" but before he got a chance to grab his weapon

Xterminater roundhoused him to the face then inhumanly

fast drew his knife and buried it in the man`s jugular

before twisting it out causing massive amounts of blood

to soak the floor and with that the man collapsed seconds

before the stream of blood reduced to a trickle meanwhile

Ky stood there before turning green and rushing behind a

wall followed by several seconds of him puking before he

returned and said "I hate that guy" "why?" Fox asked

"because look at his state badge he`s from Oklahoma"

"and" Xterminater asked "I hate Oklahoma" "what why" I

asked "because I just do" Ky replied smirking. After we

all facepalmed I nodded and we opened the hatch before

rushing up to the bridge door "ready?" I asked everyone

nodded so I yanked open the door and threw in a nine

bang this being followed by a concerto of screams then

we rushed in two guns on either side of the doorway

thankfully there were only six crew on the bridge so they

were easily dispatched and by then Juan had recovered

from the nine bangs affects and recognized Xterminater

immediately, "well if it isn`t the vampire himself I

thought I left you and your pitiful excuse of a sister for

dead in Korea" he said smirking and if he was trying to

piss my dad off it worked only he got way more than what

he was expecting because Xterminater launched himself

right at Juan with no pity nor remorse and delivered and

hefty punch to Juan`s ribs so hard in fact I heard them

break before kicking Juan in the head breaking his nose

and knocking him into a chair, he sat there smirking at

Xterminater "kill me go ahead it won`t stop TDC it`ll

only encourage them" "I could kill you but unfortunately

for you I learned a lot from our previous encounter so

why kill you when I can make you suffer" Xterminater

cackled even more sadistically than Felicity picking up a

shotgun and firing at Juan with a twisted and cruel grin

underneath his balaclava. The first shot blew away Juan`s

hope of having children, the second shot torn through his

left leg, the next through his right then while Juan sat

there screaming in pain Xterminater looked at me and

tossed me a USB device "download the data I deal with

Juan" before picking up Juan and cuffing him then

hauling him out of the bridge towards and escape hatch

while I ran to the subs terminal and plugged the USB

device in but then it said something unexpected, _System _

_ready…bypassing security codes…command Echo _

_6…Eclipse virus upload…system access complete _

_redirecting…drone control established._ "what the fuck"

was all I got out before there was a massive explosion

which rocked the sub then I heard the admiral over the

radio "all teams I`d recommend you clear out Juan had

the ship rigged but someone else had the detonator" then I

felt the ship begin to lurch. I reacted quick "everyone it`s

time to leave let`s go" I yelled before hauling myself up

and heading for the bridge door sloshing through the

waist deep water "were not gonna make it" was the only

thought running through my head as I finally reached the

ladder and hauled myself up three rugs at a time with Fox

and Ky behind me doing the same, thankfully we only

had two levels between us and safety which we overcome

rather quickly and when I reached top deck I saw the raft

waiting for us so I leaped from the subs deck into the raft

with Fox and Ky following my example however we

quickly realized how lucky we were when a jet of flame

consumed the area where we had been seconds earlier

then I turned to my father "what the hell where you

thinking uploading a virus into that sub we needed those

codes" I yelled at him "no you needed the drones so I

gave them to you besides I`d rather argue later cause we

have company" I turned just in time to see a fin ten feet

high pass about twenty feet from the boat and upon seeing

that everyone began shaking uncontrollably.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**_ USS Harper, Mid Marianas Trench, Sgt. _

_Joe "Wolf" Harmer, Seal Team VI, 0025 hours June 17__th_

_2046._ Despite the fact all JSOC troops where taught how

to board a ship from a raft the rough water due to an

unexpected tropical storm sweeping the region was

making it a problem well that and the fact a couple

hundred sharks had descended on the area in a feeding

frenzy of the surviving sub crew and while we wanted to

rescue them the half dozen Megalodon were complicating

that then just as I hauled myself aboard and sat down

completely exhausted Ky spoke up "uh guys what does it

mean when all the sharks just leave for seemingly no

reason?" everyone excluding Xterminater rushed to the

railing to see and sure enough the sharks even the

megalodon were fleeing in every direction except ours,

"what the hell`s going on now?" asked the Harper`s

captain and as if on cue we all turned to Xterminater and

affixed him with glares causing him to chuckle "I suppose

I should explain this shouldn`t I" he said smiling "damn

right you should" Ky growled (Flashback):_ It was about _

_eight years ago and the government was still trying to _

_conceal the fact that giant sharks were roaming ours _

_oceans again so the president ironically the one this ship _

_was named after ordered they be contained and killed but _

_no one could agree on how to do it one nut even argued _

_for the use of nuclear weapons to kill them off yep that`s _

_right nukes underwater just brilliant anyway the scientific _

_community figured you could off them with biotoxins and _

_created one for that purpose magno-nitrate which was a _

_mix of magnetic particles and nitrate this created a lethal _

_cocktail of poison powerful enough to kill a blue whale so _

_they assumed it would work on a shark nearly twice as _

_big and then the CIA hires me for the job seeing as how _

_I`m not scared of too much and that includes sharks, so _

_they prep the toxin and charter a twenty footer for the _

_expedition what a joke most of the sharks were five times _

_the size of the boat in fact I vividly remember laughing at _

_them then hitting one over the head for being an idiot but _

_they were persistent despite my warnings so I gave up got _

_on board and waited for the go signal which didn`t take to _

_long to come so we set off on a two day trip were they had _

_one shark captured for testing to make sure the toxins _

_worked which as it turned out was a huge mistake that _

_nearly cost all of us our lives. So when we finally get _

_there I knew what I was supposed to do which was go _

_down and risk my ass to poke a shark in the mouth with a _

_big needle but in hindsight I`m glad I did it or I might not _

_have met Eclipse which is what I fondly called the shark _

_because she had an innate ability to blend with any _

_background so when I got down there I didn`t see her till _

_she brushed me with her nose to identify if I was food or a _

_threat not that it scared me terrified everyone else though _

_they were convinced she was going to eat me even though _

_she`d been sedated so when one tried to push her back I _

_grabbed his arm pushed him back then shook my head no _

_before turning back to the job at hand which was finding _

_a way to get her to open up without sucking me in and _

_killing me, then one of the scientist offered the only _

_solution he could find a piece of a giant squid which I _

_took and waved under her nose that turned out to be a _

_mistake she opened up alright but even though I was _

_tethered I almost got sucked in luckily though the only _

_thing that got sucked in beside the squid tentacle was the _

_pole which jabbed her in the tongue. It must`ve hurt _

_because I never saw a shark that mad before well right _

_before the fight or flight instinct kicked in then even worse _

_problems kicked in including the fact that whatever was in _

_that toxin didn`t mix with adrenalin and she went into a _

_overly blind rage and launched forwards knocked me _

_aside and swallowed then ten scientist in one gulp before _

_turning on the boat which didn`t last two minutes well _

_neither did the guys aboard then she just left headed for _

_open water but someone had managed to tag her so she _

_could be tracked for research and that's the last time I _

_ever saw her now I may get a chance._ We all looked at

him with eyes wide open and jaws hitting the floor for

several seconds before a crewman ran in and yelled "sir

we`re tracking a tagged animal headed for the carrier

looks like a shark" this was followed by a chuckle form

Xterminater as he got up "if you`ll excuse me I have some

business to attend to" before turning and heading up stairs

to the flight deck with me and several others right on his

tail intent on finding out what he was doing, as soon as

we got on deck we were momentarily blocked by other

sailors but we pushed through anyway and just as we got

to the railing we saw a fleeing great white and then it was

extinguished when a massive set of jaws some twenty feet

wide exploded from the water and torn the smaller shark

apart then the monster breached and everyone except

Xterminater backed up a good six feet "are you crazy

that`s a hundred foot shark!" someone yelled "no she`s

two hundred feet I always kept track of the growth

readings and she`s doubled in size" Xterminater

responded admiringly just as the shark hit the water then

all of a sudden I felt intense heat at my back then heard

the sound of the blast only seconds later. When I awoke

there was screaming all over the place and I could see the

ship was going down but surprisingly my team was okay

so I ran over as fast as I could "where`s Juan?" I asked

with panic in my voice "kid you better come with me the

fucker escaped so I`m going to finish this" I looked at him

"alright let`s get this bastard" I said before following

Xterminater to a hatch then I nodded and he wrenched it

wide open then we proceeded into the heart of the ship,

within seconds we spotted Juan running for his life when

Xterminater stepped out in front of him and roared

inhumanly "Juan!" causing Juan to run in the other

direction in complete fear with Xterminater chasing after

him but when I went to follow a hand grabbed me from

behind "no we have to go as a team" said a voice I

recognized as Solstice`s I turned and looked at her

"alright but be careful" I replied before turning and

running after Xterminater with my team in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:** After ten minutes I had lost track of my

father because for a fifty six year old he moved incredibly

fast so I was simply going on instinct when all of a

sudden my feet hit air and I fell through a hole in the deck

that went several levels below this knocked me off

balance and all I was saw for several seconds was floor

and ceiling alternating position over and over again then

finally it came to stop mercifully before I puked all over

the place then I rose to my feet shakily and waited thirty

seconds to properly recover my footing before turning to

see the rest of my team waiting on me, I nodded and we

continued to proceed down the hallway which was dark

due to sea water blowing the electrical systems down this

low but even in the dark I could make out two

unmistakable figures two hundred feet away in a slugging

match for supremacy and vengeance over the other and I

knew I had to help so I ran right for them intending to

help finish Juan off and end the threat of TDC but just as I

got within striking distance unfortunately he saw me and

knocked my dad aside then I heard a gunshot and

collapsed with a searing pain in my chest. I watched as

my nephew ran at Juan but was spotted prompting Juan to

push my brother aside and fire with a .45 pistol the shot

seemingly tearing through my nephew`s chest as I

watched him collapse to the ground his body heaving but

before I could react my brother leaped up and screamed

"Wolf!" before grabbing Juan and throwing him into a

bulkhead on the opposite side of the ship knocking him

out cold before rushing over to my nephew just as I

arrived, the scene that greeted us was bad most of Wolf`s

chest was gone replaced by torn flesh, muscle, and blood

and I could see his heart which was torn in half and

beating more slowly every second then I looked at my

brother through tear filled eyes and realized his we filling

with tears as well which was the first time I`d ever seen

him cry but he said nothing simply looking at his son who

had somehow found his hand and was hanging on to it

"dad…I…always…" but that was all he got out right

before his heart quit beating and the heaving in his chest

stopped. I watched my brother closely and even though he

worn that mask I could se it contort with mixes of anger

and sadness and then just when we went to pick up Wolf a

voice cackled from behind us "well would you look at

that I guess your blood line isn`t immortal after all

Xterminater" and of course my brothers next reaction was

typical but more violent than anything I`d seen him do in

a vicious show of strength an force he turned and swung

his arm into Juan`s chest shattering several of his ribs and

then grabbed Juan`s legs twisting them three hundred and

sixty degrees until they snapped like twigs, and then he

lifted Juan over his head and threw him into another

bulkhead shattering yet more of Juan`s ribs one of which

obviously punctured his heart because he started to spit up

blood almost immediately then my brother stood over him

and began cackling "I suppose I should teach you what

your spine tastes like" he growled while grinning before

grabbing Juan`s spine and twisting shattering it and

disabling nerves connected to Juan`s legs this of course

elicited screams of agony from Juan as he stared into the

blue flames of my brother`s eyes. Then my brother pulled

his signature five seven pistol and chambered a single

round before looking back into Juan`s soulless eyes "what

are you going to do kill me?" Juan taunted "I could but

that would be to easy no I will make you suffer before I

shoot you in the head unlike what I did to Shadow" my

brother said coldly before something outside caught his

and my attention there about eight hundred meters away

was Eclipse the giant was circling the wreck with her

deep black eyes focused on Xterminater as if she was

encouraging him to kill Juan so she could feast or

threatening him for stabbing her in the mouth with a sharp

object, whatever she was saying my brother seemed

calmed by her presence and that`s when Juan reached up

and yanked the gun from my brother`s grasp and fired the

single round into his chest but before my brother

collapsed he drew his knife and shoved it into Juan`s

chest before collapsing near his enemy "Xterminater!"

was all I could scream before I ran over but before I could

reach him Juan threw the gun hitting me in the eye and I

was going to respond if Juan` s men hadn`t showed up.

they noticed me and turned to open fire but then what

sounded like a .45 being fired filled my ears and only

when it stopped did I turn to my brother. He held the gun

up and I saw that it was Juan`s "guess he had a good

choice in weapons huh sis" I nodded right before I heard

yells of cuban echoing down the stairs some of which I

recognized as "they are down here lets kill them!" then I

looked over at my brother who voice had become faint

"Solstice…when..when you find Amber…look after

her..and tell her who I was…who you are..and above all

who she is" I nodded when he suddenly pulled of his

balaclava I finally got a good look at his face long and

pointed with heavy scarring due to years of combat then a

yell in cuban broke the silence "go now!" he yelled before

Felicity grabbed me and pulled me back I however

resisted, I turned and saw Xterminater stand up .45 in

hand and begin charging towards the cubans firing as he

went I also saw him take several rounds before a cuban

ran up and hit him with the buttstock of a M6 knocking

my brother to the ground this however didn`t faze

Xterminater he simply smiled before yelling "Semper Fei

bastards" and that`s when I noticed the detonator in his

hand along with a brick of C4 in his belt "oh shit…" I

yelled right before the room disappeared in a flash of

white light. I awoke to the sensation of bobbing and

jerked up only to feel a burning sensation in my abdomen

"what the hell happened" I groaned and then it flooded

my memory "Xterminater!" I screamed before a hand

gripped mine it was Felicity's "I`m sorry Solstice" and

right there I knew without even having to look behind me

I knew my brother was dead and that I was the last of his

bloodline which made me begin to weep uncontrollably,

but then the rest of my memory flooded back and one

name flashed into my head Amber along with the promise

I made I then looked down but saw no balaclava in my

hand "oh yeah here you dropped it on the way out"

Felicity said before handing me the only remaining thing

of my brother a deep black balaclava then I looked up at

the stars as they glistened above the ocean "Felicity" I

suddenly stated "yah what" she said bored "how would

you feel about undertaking a mission to find a person that

would be of great help right now" "if it gets me off the

ocean sure" Felicity replied "alright let`s go" I stated

smugly before turning to the west with one thought

echoing in my head "I will find you Amber for your

father I will find you." **Authors Note: There you have it **

**the main Xterminater saga is complete so I will now be **

**taking a different approach until I begin my next big **

**fanfic I will do smaller sub stories featuring in the **

**timeline gap between Sprits and Shadows. Also I **

**would like to thank XDioxideX for agreeing to write **

**one of these sub stories Time of Dying about how **

**Misty and Xterminater meet and fall in love I know **

**it`s not in the above timeline but I felt like I didn`t **

**explain it well enough so I asked and she agreed to **

**write it so please check it out for me and her and that **

**reminds me due to the fact I have school starting soon **

**and depending on her timeline I`ve decided through **

**long thought process to officially name XDioxideX as **

**my co-author meaning I will ask her to write **

**something if I cannot or am working on something else **

**this of course depending entirely on her timeline not **

**my so expect some other sub stories form her **

**sometime in the future anyways I`m starting to **

**ramble so until next time folks Xterminater out.**


End file.
